


Stronger Than Those Of Many

by Gretta28



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretta28/pseuds/Gretta28
Summary: When someone breaks your heart, do you let that stop you from living your daily life, and participating in your daily activities? Who will be the first on Constance's hit list? Will she ever find love again after her family is destroyed by a homewrecker? What would you have done?





	1. The Truth Burns More Than a Warm Glass of Brandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has consequences, would you die for the ones you love? Revenge at it's highest brings the best to their lowest. Life is what you make of it, even if what you are given wasn't exactly what you were wishing for. Always remember to say good bye because you never know when you'll get another chance to.

Constance `wasn't usually much of a drinker, due to her motherly/housewife duties, but tonight was an exception. Hugo lay next to her, on his side of the bed, as if nothing had happened earlier that day. She had witnessed her very husband on top of their youthful red headed maid, making a mess all over bedroom sheets, this was now the second encounter she had seen, yet she did nothing about them. Constance had been saving up her money to fix their house up, she figured she would save the arguments for when she had enough to buy another house so she could take the children with them. Beauregard was 26 now, Adelaide was 22, Tate was 16, and Rose was only 5 years old, all were left with disabilities, but were loved just the same. Hugo secretly carried abnormal genes, that did not react well with Constance's genes, they had tried for more, but after three losses, she could not bear another. Constance cleaned herself up, and took a shower. She dressed herself, and went to check on their children. Once she knew everyone was asleep, she found her way downstairs, and into Moira's bedroom. She found a cute pink sequined pillow beside Moira, and took it from her side. Constance was thinking about smuggling her to death, quiet and easy, but the young maid had normally done such a delightful job working around the house. She fell back onto the wall in tears, she held so much hate, envy, and anger inside of her, she knew that if  she didn't act now, it wouldn't be long before he was found in bed with another. 

That very next morning Constance woke up bright and early, so she could make breakfast for the children, and send Tate off to school. She had set the table, and called the children down, and sat at the table, as she waited for everyone to make their way down. As everyone made their way down in chronological order, Hugo first of course. Moira made her way into the kitchen to start cleaning up, she was feeling a bit nervous to be standing in the same room as Constance once again. She was so vulnerable, and he was her validation, Moira was desperate for "love', so desperate she would ruin a family, and scar a wife. When everyone was done eating, Tate left for school, Beauregard went back to his room, and the girls back to their rooms to get ready for the day. Constance lit a cigarette, and threw the pack to the middle of the table, she inhaled a ton of tobacco, and exhaled in Hugo's face, as she pulled a  and chair next to him, and whispered into his ear quietly, "you have ten minutes to check your little side piece into the farthest hotel away from our family, before I shoot you both dead." Constance left them with, as she got up from the dining table, and threw moira from the sink, to the floor. 

 By the time Moira and Hugo were down the street, Constance had already chosen her weapon of choice, and dressed herself for the occasion. Later that night, Hugo did not return for dinner, the family ate dinner gracefully, and shared stories from their day, before getting ready for bed. Constance lay each baby down to sleep, and cleaned up after everything. Then she remade their bed, and decided to wait up for her husband to return. 

Three days later, Hugo slid back into his bed, gently caressing his wife's face, as she slept, he didn't want to have to choose between the two women, but he knew it would tear Constance apart if he kept this affair blooming. Hugo wanted Constance to know that he still loved her, but he masked the truth hoping she wouldn't know his true intentions. He had picked up a few "extra shifts' here and there, and all had been fine for a couple of years, until the night everything fell back down. Constance was laying in bed, when Hugo had come home late from the hotel with Moira in secret. He had gotten into bed after removing his shoes, and tie. He pulled Constance closer to him, and gently kissed her jawline, leaving little butterfly trails down from her neck, to her collar bone. "Hugo, stop it," she replied in her half asleep state. But he kept on, he kissed his way down to her chest, as he had begun to remove her robe, and gently lift her night gown. Constance had woken, and was now staring in awe, she was confused about how she truly felt about the situation. He kissed her breasts gently, admiring every little mark along the way, when he reached her stomach, he kissed her c-section scar she received shortly after they lost their first stillborn baby boy, 'Daniel Hugh Langdon' he was to be named. then he made his way down to her panties and gently removed them, he began to pull her to the edge of the bed, as she gently buried her face into a pillow, so her moans would not bother the children. Hugo began to suck on her clit roughly, as his fingers entered her. He kept a steady but neat pace so she could savor the moment. Hugo felt her body moving along with him, and soon she began to convulse gently. Hugo kissed his way back up, when he had licked up all of her juices. Constance could still taste herself on his lips, as their lips met. Soon he had straddled her, and gently granted access to her entrance, he slid in with simple complications, after all these years, she was still almost as tight as when they had first slept together. Constance's moans filled the room, as she had been flipped back onto her back, so he could do the main work of the course. Their tongues tangled, as they tangoed down each others throats, Constance was already on the edge, but she knew she couldn't give in yet. Hugo kissed his way down her neck once again, as Constance had buried herself into the crook of his neck, they climaxed in sync. Hugo pulled out, as they were now covered in each others sexual juices. They cleaned themselves up, and gathered at the foot of the bed, as they watched the sun begin to rise once again.

As the birds began to chirp, the sun had already risen, and Constance was still laying in bed fast asleep, while Hugo was actually working today. The children had eaten with their father, and Tate left to school, the other three decided to hang out together in the attic. Constance woke up to three loud bullet-like sounds, and instantly went to find her gun, then she rushed to check on her children. When she made her way to the attic, she screamed, and shot at the red haired lady that was once her maid, she shot her eye out of its socket, as Moira had not only murdered her children, but had also mutilated her baby. Constance screamed bloody murder, as she held all three of her babies in her arms. She knew she should have smothered Moira when she was given the chance. When Tate returned, he was all doped up on cocaine, and had just shot up the school. He was so out of it, he didn't even hear his mother crying upstairs. While Constance checked for pulses, she had begun to carry all of the bodies down stairs, and into the basement. She needed time to dig graves for their three beautiful children, and their slutty ex-maid. 

 Constance bagan to dry her tears, and dial Hugo on the house line, by the time she had gotten through to him, there was a loud knock at their door, she explained everything that had happened, and he agreed that he would be on his way home as soon as possible. When Constance opened the door, the SWAT team was waiting for her to grant entrance, but she denied them without a warrant, and closed the door behind herself. She had begun to dig 3 holes, about 6 feet deep in their back yard, according to the sizes of each body, and dressed the girls as well as Beauregard, in their best clothes. She had removed each bullet, and tried to clean up their wounds a bit. Constance couldn't believe she was about to lose her last baby, Tate was her beautiful boy, her child with the least flaws. As she went into his room to have a chat with him about the earlier events that day, Hugo was barely walking through the door. Constance held Tate as he was emotionless at the moment, but she knew she was to blame for that, she was always afraid of becoming too strict on her little ones. She forgot to set rules, and boundaries for when they got older. Hugo walked into Tate's room, and went to join the group hug, before there was another pounding knock at their front door. It was the SWAT yet again, the handed her the warrant, and rushed into her son's room, where targets were pointed at him from all angles, Constance fell to the floor in tears, as her son had just been shot, Hugo had blocked 3 of the bullets, but another set of 6 were also shot. She had now lost everyone in her family, who could possibly be more devastated?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Average Working Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed since the 'Langdon Family Shooting,' and someone had to be able to keep up with the bills. Constance gets a job, and meets a new man, whom may be her next dancing partner, if you get what I mean. She had to sell the house, because she could have sworn she had started to see things, she had decided to buy the piece of land next to the house, on the corner, and pay someone to build her a new one from scratch, so she knew for sure she wouldn't go crazy again. Constance had fixed the house up pretty nicely, and even added a pool in the backyard, though she didn't know how to swim, she liked to soak in the shallow some days. Where does this story lead next? Will Constance get a cat named Gene, or will she let the new guy sweep her off of her feet? He was a little younger than her, by a lot, but age didn't stop them

                  Constance now works part-time, as a sports gymnast, she is only required to work about 15 hours a week, and is at senior level ranking. She makes an average of $30 an hour, and about $23,868 annually. She is offered a total of 10 sick days a year, free health care, free parental leave and childcare. She hasn't been offered a promotion lately, but she also isn't required to work any overtime unless she requests it, for her sake of course. The company she knows is very well known around the world, and offers equal opportunities to people of all ages. The local fitness center is only 3.1 miles away from her house, so she usually visits the local grocery shop after work, and that's where she ran into Travis Wanderly. He had thin brown eyebrows, that matched his semi-wavy dark brown hair, small mustache, and small be ard. He was a Virgo, mixed with Italian, and Lithuanian, he was German American. He stood at a good height of 5'10" feet tall, and graced her presence with his green eyes. Constance usually made around $1,800 a month, which was just put into the bank, unless they needed food or housely buyings. Which meant more traveling money for them, when Travis needed to update his comp cards. Constance had become his number one supporter, and photographer. Things were moving along swiftly, and during their trip to the beach, Travis proposed to Constance, whom was shocked at first because of her advanced age, but accepted because she truly felt a connection between them. Soon Travis's career began to take off due to the efforts of his amazing wife. Everything was going so well, that Travis had starred in three movies, and he was a lead character in one, that Constance had always wanted to see. He felt well accomplished, and was looking to start a family, but Constance was not feeling up to it, so he waited three more months, before he caught her at the perfect moment, and scooped her up into his arms, as they were swimming in their backyard pool. He had taught her to swim, and to dive as well.

Travis swayed in the water gently, as he watched Constance do the same. He was dressed in his black swimming trunks, and she was wearing her black floral two piece bathing suit, that showed her old caesarean section scar. While working on Travis, they also worked on Constance as well. They both knew almost everything there was to know about each other. Constance felt their relationship would always stay honest, if they were honest to each other. So they were, they worked out their flaws together. When the sun had begun to fall slightly, Travis pulled Constance towards him, and kissed her forehead gently, then he started to give her a simple back rub. Constance held her arms around his neck, as she felt his errection against her core, as she began to wrap her legs around his, and kiss his crisp liips gently. Travis felt like this fantasy would end quickly, if they didn't speed the process up. He slid his warm penis out of his shorts, and slid her bottoms to the side, as he began to tease her clitorus with the tip of his penis, in response Constance threw her gorgeous blonde locks back, as moans slithered out of her throat. She didn't know of having such a vulger side before she had met Travis, it was always a mystery to her how their sexual acts would play out. Travis was a genious when it came to spicing things up in their bedroom. Sometimes they would roleplay, or foreplay, but other times, they just clawed eachothers bodies for hours, until one of them needed a break. One of the perks of being with an older woman is she knows what she wants, and when she wants it. As Travis slid inside of her, he decided to flip her over, and onto the pool wall, then he lay a strumb of small butterfly kisses on her neckline, which always drove her wild. Each thrust was met with the equal amount of love, as well as lust. As the sun had almost finished fading into shades of dark blue, the pool and outside lights turned on, just as they came together, Travis had kissed her cherry flavored lips, as Constance fixed her hair back up, and out of her face. Then she fell back into the water, and began to glide along the strides of water, relaxing a bit more. Travis began to drift under the water, until he was fully submerged in the pool, and now layed on the very bottom floor of the three feet side of the pool. 

 The next morning Constance had to leave early for work, so they showered together that night, and woke up intertwined with nothing more between them but a blanket, and a couple of sheets. Constance was usually the first to wake in the mornings, so she made breakfast as well. Then she packed Travis a lunch, and got his clothes picked out for him. Some times more than not, she would also iron them for him, and begin a load of laundry so he could finish it when he woke up. Constance was gone to work for about 8 hours one day, and 8 hours the next. She always got to choose her hours first, due to her seniority in the company, nobody truly minded though, because she always left plently of overtime for the people that needed it the most. Most people thought she was a godsend some days, they had never really seen her angry, or in an unhappy manor, boy was that all about to change. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

SAVE!!!


End file.
